Adventure Time-Lords
by Jninja15
Summary: Finn and Jake find an old pod-like thing and open it wondering what is inside it and they find another human being inside turning out to be his older adopted brother from Finn's family of a past life, and the older brother survived through it with a special pod that they were in, not causing age or sickness within them. Both pods had a malfunction, the younger brother died but the
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

Finn and Jake have set out to explore where no one else has bothered exploring before, the dark recesses of the forest where Finn was first abandoned as a baby.

"Princess Bubblegum believes that there is a ton of stuff here that she says can advance her science-y stuff." says Finn the human.

Jake the dog groans in discontent, "There better be something worth while in there. I've heard stories about a curse that anyone who hangs out there long enough will die and scream bloody murder, in that order."

Finn laughs, "Quit being superstitious. Let's just go in, get the stuff, and get back to Princess Bubblegum."

Jake grumbles to himself, then raising his voice, "I'm not superstitious, I'm paranoid, and those stories are real!"

Finn and Jake venture on deeper into the forest. Jake lingers back a little and hears an ominous sound. "Fiiinn."

Finn moves a group of leaves from his line of sight. He gasps and says, "Jake! Come here, I found something!" Finn is pointing at a big black square structure almost completely covered in vines, collapsing at one corner. "That's gotta be where the stuff's at."

Jake says reluctantly, "I don't know, Finn. Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's a big black box. How could it not be?"

"Hmmm."

Finn and Jake walk inside the structure. "Woah..." say both of the adventurers, admiring the massive architecture stretching deep underground.

"Mathematical! Let's go!" says Finn ready to jump off the railing.

"Woah, dude!" Jake wraps his elastic arm around Finn, preventing Finn from falling. "We should think about this."

"OK." said Finn. "We can go down the looooong flight of stairs if you want."

"Screw that! I'm jumping with you!" Jake jumps off the railing, holding Finn, and stretches himself into a parachute.

When they reach the ground, Finn pulls out a device that Princess Bubblegum gave them at the beginning of the quest.

"According to this thingamajig we are right where we need to be."

"Woah woah woah. Are you telling me that you had that thing this whole time and you let us wander around the forest for hours when we could be back home by now playing video games?" Jake asks angrily.

"Yeah. I was honing my exploration skills for this sort of thing. I just used this to make sure I was right."

"Can't argue with that." Jake says agreeably.

"Great. Now Let's get to writing this stuff down."

Seconds later both Finn and Jake hear snarling in every direction and glowing red eyes staring at them, peering out from the shadowed edges of the room. Every pair of eyes came out of the shadows with a black, withering humanoid body, and white, sharp teeth. They are walking on all fours, slowly crawling towards Finn and Jake.

"What are these things?" says Finn intrigued as he pulls out his sword raring to fight.

"I don't know, man. But they are UGLY." says Jake also raring for a fight.

"Ugly or not, these guys are going down!" and one of the creatures lunges at Finn. Finn then promptly slices it in half. As the first creature's two halves fly, it disintegrates and turns into ashes. Jake inflates his hand and punches a fistful into the air, knocking them into a wall, also turning them into ashes. The fight goes on and Finn manages to take a breather and finds a human trapped in a stasis pod. Finn can't resist, he had to open it, for the sake of being a hero and to find another one like himself . "Jake! Distract them as I free this other human!"

"Don't worry bro, I got this!"

Finn proceeds to try to break the glass with his sword. He swings his sword and it did not even so much as make a scratch. After trying so many times Finn pretty much gave up when he punches the pod in anguish, and lays one hand flat on the console, the whole thing lights up and a hissing sound comes from the the pod, opening up and revealing a human boy inside. He was wearing a t-shirt, trench coat, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. The previously trapped human opens his eyes, staring at Finn, reaching for him, and saying in an exhausted voice, "Fiiinn." Leaning forward, he collapses and Finn catches him, nearly collapsing himself because the guy was so heavy, being weighted down by all the stuff in his jacket. Finn looks to his side and screams as one of those ugly creatures pounces on him, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor, dropping the ex-captive in the middle of it. Finn struggles to keep the creature from eating his face off. Jake, covered all over with the hideous creatures, yells at Finn, "Finn, get up!" then Jake sees the person they recently rescued get up and grab Finn's aggressor by the neck and say, "Don't touch my brother." and he throws the creature at Jake so hard that not only did it kill the thrown creature but also jostled off the rest in a wave of sheer force, allowing Jake to jump out of the way, sit back and see what happens next. The horde now has its eyes set on the newcomer and they charge him all at once.

The newcomer pulls out two swords from behind his waist, under his jacket, and takes an aggressive stance. One of his swords starts glowing a light blue and a loud humming can be heard, and when a soft chime rings through the air, the Newcomer leaps up and thrusts his sword forward, accelerating him so fast that he was at the other side of the horde in the blink of an eye and a large number of the creatures disintegrated, he turns around to finish the fight.

Striking hard and striking fast, the creatures turn to ashes at every cut. Finn and Jake just stood there in awe at the piles of ashes the newcomer just made. The newcomer was standing in the middle of the room like those awesome anime characters you see on TV, staring intensely in front of him, his jacket blowing in the wind that wasn't really there. Then he faints from exhaustion. Finn and Jake didn't move for five seconds to go help the newcomer up, even then, they walked slowly, talking about how amazed they are. When they finally got to the fallen newcomer, they picked him up, forgot what they planned to do and brought him to Princess Bubblegum's castle for immediate medical attention.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor!

Chapter 2: Doctor!

The newcomer lays in bed with a breathing apparatus strapped to his face, his heart beat monitored on a screen near-by, and Finn and Jake standing at his side, Finn looking concerned with a hint of curiosity, and Jake looking with curiosity with a hint of being concerned, both thinking about how odd the monitor sounds, regular but odd.

Princess Bubblegum and a doctor walk into the room, holding a folder of black, slightly transparent paper, and the doctor holding a tray with a syringe on it.

"So, what have you found?" asked Finn.

"He certainly seems human." said Princess Bubblegum.

"What is there to question? You DID take a bottle of his blood and analyze it , right?" asked Jake.

"Yes, and a physical scan, but none of my equipment seem to be working properly, all I get is a super fuzzy image that I can't make heads or tails of. I mean, that's how it usually is, but now it's just terrible." throwing away the folder of fuzzy technical pictures. "Now this syringe I have here," she picks up the syringe the doctor was carrying on the tray and shows it to Finn and Jake, "contains a sample of his blood with 10% concentrated sugar."

Finn questioned the princess, "Why does he need sugar injected directly into him?"

In a fit of rage, she yells, "I don't know, my machines won't work, and I'm hoping that a sugar rush will help him wake up faster!" finally calmed down, she proceeded to inject the contents of the syringe into her patient's arm, and taking out the syringe from his arm, and placing it on the tray, Princess Bubblegum puts a bandaid over where she gave the shot and said, "There, now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

And not two seconds later the patient gives out a muffled yell, and starts shaking wildly, the heart rate monitor beeping like crazy. "Hold him still!" orders Princess Bubblegum. Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum, jump to hold him to the bed limb by limb, Bubblegum and Finn are holding the arms. The patient manages to shake off Finn and rip the breathing apparatus mask from his face, sits up, facing Princess Bubblegum face to face, looking eye to eye, breaths in, gags a little, and then gives out a deep exhale, spewing out a puff of sparkling gold mist. His eyelids flicker as he lays back down and places the mask back on his face, holding it there until the nurse replaced the strap.

"What the heck was that!" exclaimed Finn.

"I don't know." said Princess Bubblegum stroking her finger across her chin thoughtfully.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Breaking her pose, she turning to Finn, she says, "Oh no, I don't think so."

"What was that dust he barfed on you?"

Rubbing her finger across her chin again, Princess Bubblegum says, "I don't know, but it was probably just the product of some sort of biological reaction."

Finn leans over to Jake and whispers, "I have never done that, have I?"

"Nah, man, you're cool."

Feeling both relieved and slightly discouraged, Finn faces back to Princess Bubblegum and gives a weak smile.

Princess Bubblegum, having her hands on her hips, stares at Finn curiously, then walks off and says, "Well, I'm going to have to investigate more, and for that I have to fix those stupid machines." mentioning the machines through gritted teeth.

"Well, " Finn says, "I guess Jake and I will go back to catalog all the stuff that's inside the new dungeon, where we found this guy, there might be something there that can help."

Finn and Jake travel back to the Big Black Box dungeon with a team of the candy kingdom's best scientists and started recording all the stuff that was at the bottom floor of the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

Chapter 3: Who?

"Help me out here, will ya?" Princess Bubblegum says to a nurse. "Hand me a screwdriver, please." The princess had her head deep inside the faulty machine trying to fix it, to hopefully get a clearer picture of the insides of the jellybean gerbil she plans to put through and then maybe, just MAYBE, get a clear picture of her new patient.

"OK, that should be the last of it." says Princess Bubblegum standing up, wiping the mechanical grease off her face. "Come here Jellybaby." she said in a sing song voice and picked up the candy gerbil, placing it under the arm of the machine. "Now hold still, please." she flips a switch on the console, the machine hums to life and after about a minute the gerbil explodes into a thousand pieces, scattered all across the room. The princess sighs, "Back to drawing board, again." slowly she turns around, "I thought I had it this time!" she yells as she flips the table across the room, making a loud crash.

"Hey! Do you mind? Some of us are busy being sick here." says a voice in the other room. The princess went to find where the voice came from and found it was her new patient, "You seem to be feeling better." she says looking over the medical equipment.

"I don't think I'm so well. I have a headache. And your hair looks like bubblegum." he says sitting up making sure he saw what he thought he saw.

"You're not hallucinating, I am made of bubblegum. My name is Princess Bubblegum by the way. What's yours?"

"Myron, and what's with a princess made of bubblegum doing with grease on her face and in the same room in a hospital with a stranger?"

"I'm the head surgeon and engineer. Also head executive, legislature, judiciary, pretty much everything except head chef, that title goes to Peppermint Butler, but soon it will be mine." she said that last part in a dramatic tone.

He chuckles nervously.

Finn and Jake walk into the room. "Hey, PB we're back."

"Great. Did you finish the catalog?" says Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah, got it right here." Finn hands a clipboard to Princess Bubblegum.

"Thank you Finn." she says, "By the way, here's Myron, the person you found in the dungeon."

"A dungeon?" he says, "Last thing I remember, I was in my parents' research facility."

"A research facility? For what?" asked PB.

"For human augmentation; enhancing human abilities, advanced prosthetics, stuff like that."

"Fascinating, have any of the enhancements worked?" asked PB.

"Not really, I was the only true success, every other test was temporary, any boost wore off like a drug in about an hour. They never figured out the cause of it."

"What are prosthetics?" asked Finn.

"Basically, a robotic arm or leg." You replied.

"Woah, awesome." say both Finn and Jake.

Jake then proceeds to interrogate Myron, "Now tell me new kid, what were you doing in that stasis pod of yours?"

"Sleeping." he says in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't toy with me I wanna know why and I wanna know now!" says Jake, continuing his interrogation.

Myron looks at Jake like he's saying 'Really?'

Finn pulls Jake aside and whispers him, "Dude, what are you doing we don't need to interrogate him. He's not a prisoner."

Jake whispers back, "Right, I forgot. I became so used to doing that with the Ice King that I just did it here."

"Well, knock it off. OK?"

"Gotcha." Jake winks at Finn and they both return to the normal conversation.


	4. Chapter 3-1

[Author's note: The only reason this chapter is 3.1 instead of 4 is because I thought that the end of 3 was a good place for a break in between chapters and I wrote out what was going to happen as chapter 4 but decided to change it because it just wasn't good and now the following events are taking place right after the events of 3 and that chapter seemed a little short, but I already posted it so you get a new chapter with strange numbering. :P]

"So, yeah. Tell us more about why you were in that stasis pod?" Princess Bubblegum asked Myron, laying in his hospital bed.

Jake goes into interrogation mode, "And you better be telling the truth otherwise-" Finn coughs to interrupt Jake. "Sorry." And Jake stands back a little bit.

"Well." Myron starts, brushing some of his brown hair out of his face. "Our parents put us into those stasis pods when they got word that war just broke out."

"The Great Mushroom War perhaps?" Bubblegum said to herself.

"Wait, 'our' parents? Was there someone else down there?" Asked Finn hurriedly, leaning in, taking a step closer to Myron.

Myron cocked his head, looking back at Finn. "Weren't you with me when they told us to get into the pods?"

Finn stood straight, giving a puzzled look, "No... I... Honestly, I have never seen you before in my life."

Myron leans forward in bed a little, "But I'm your brother, don't you remember?"

"Um, no man. Jake has been my brother for about as long as I can remember, since I was a baby."

Jake says abruptly, "Adopted, really."

"But," Myron continues, "You look just like him. Are you sure you're not my brother?"

"Can you describe your brother to us Myron?" Says the Princess.

"Well, I mean, he looks just like Finn here, same body type, blonde hair and his name is also Finn, but sometimes he responds to Pen..."

Princess Bubblegum interrupts, looking down at her clipboard, "I'm sorry, but it's true, he's not your real brother Myron."

"Well, I know that much. I was the one who was adopted between the two of us."

"Wait, what?" Says Finn.

"No." says Princess Bubblegum. "He's not your adopted brother either. I found in the catalog, that this Finn brought me here, that there was one other stasis pod like yours but it was found to have a dead body inside matching your description."

Myron laid back in bed, staring straight out the window in front of him, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Well then. It looks like I failed my promise to mom."

"What promise?" Asked Finn.

Myron says nothing and opens his eyes to continue to stare out the window. Finn walks over to interrupt Myron's view, but Myron closes his eyes, turns his head, and covers himself up with the bed sheets.

"What's his problem?" Asks Jake.

"We should leave him alone for the time being." Says Princess Bubblegum.

"But... I have so many questions." Says Finn.

"Leave." Says Princess Bubblegum giving Finn a stern look. Finn opened his mouth to say something but he decided against it and left the room with Jake. Princess Bubblegum then sat next to Myron on the bed and said, "You should talk with them tomorrow Myron." Then she got up and left the room as well.


End file.
